Awkward In The Best Possible Way
by E.Wills
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid finally consummate their hard won relationship. This is more or less a continuation of my other story, but you don't need to have read that first in order to enjoy this one. This is more fluff than smut. Sorry to disappoint. [Hiccstrid]


**Author's Note (PLEASE READ): **Hi there, dear readers! For those of you who have followed me from my first story, consider this the missing chapter, as it takes place between the end of the fight and the epilogue, three months later. In the interest of keeping my first fic rated T, this never made it into the story. For those of you who read it, waiting for some sexy stuff to happen, this is the reward for your patience. For those of you who haven't read my previous work, that's okay. I don't think you need to have read it in order to enjoy this little piece of Hiccstrid goodness…but I'd be super appreciative if you did. ;) It might also make just a little bit more sense to you, too.

Also, if you are hoping for this story to be a lot of smut, I'm telling you now that you'll be disappointed. I don't write just graphic smut—not that I don't enjoy reading it from time to time. That's not my style, though. This is sex with _feelings_. I try to make the emotional payoff just as satisfying as the physical one. This is first and foremost about the continuing evolution of their relationship. I guess I'm just a big fan of porn with plot. Is there something _wrong_ with me?

This is also just one chapter. It was about time I shook the lemon tree. I'm writing this to satisfy an itch while I work on my next piece of multi-chapter HTTYD fan fiction. Enjoy, and as always—be nice! I'm still new to this and I'm writing _for_ y'all! :)

They are 18 in this fic.

**Disclaimer: **I own _nothing_.

THIS FIC HAS SINCE BEEN EDITED IN ACCORDANCE WITH RATING GUIDELINES SO IT CAN STAY ONLINE.

00000

Time heals all wounds.

That was how the saying went, anyway. Astrid really hoped that it was true, because Hiccup certainly had more than his fair share of injuries. The two lesser wounds on his forehead and his left side were nearly healed, but the one in his shoulder… It was _persistent_. Considering what a severe wound it was, Astrid thought she really should not have been surprised. Every time she changed the dressing however, she could not help but feel a sharp stab of sympathy pain when she saw it. Perhaps it was because it was Hiccup who had sustained the injury, or perhaps it was because she had actually witnessed it happen. Either way, she changed the bandage as quickly as possible, not wanting to stare at it longer than she had to. It was not that blood or gore bothered her—she was a _Viking_, after all. She just hated to be reminded of the physical pain Hiccup had endured for her. It made her feel guilty. She would never admit it to him, but she did not think she was worth all _that_. She was glad however, that he seemed to feel otherwise.

"You're getting really good at this," he told her, sitting on the very edge of his bed, facing away from her as she worked; he did not like to look at the wound either, as if seeing it would make it hurt more.

"So are you. No tears this time," Astrid teased.

"I never cried," Hiccup said, with a frown.

"Well, you certainly made a_ fuss_," Astrid replied, making the final wrap with the bandage.

"I had half the muscles in my shoulder severed. I think I'm allowed to be _a little_ difficult," he said defensively.

Astrid smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"I'm done," she said, sitting back to admire her handiwork. "How does it feel?"

Hiccup rolled his shoulder experimentally, then he raised his arm as high as he could, moving it around to the fullest extent that he could manage. He had been steadily regaining functionality of his shoulder over the past couple of weeks, and Astrid could not have been happier at the progress he had shown. Even if the wound did not look much better on the surface level, it seemed like his muscles were healing, at least.

"It feels great, Astrid. Thank you for doing this."

"It's not a problem," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "I figured, since fighting dragons and needless bloodshed have gone out of style, I had to pick up a new hobby."

Hiccup reached for his tunic and asked, "I don't count?"

"I'd say you're more of a_ chore_ than a hobby," Astrid replied; they both laughed.

She watched him struggle to get his tunic on for a moment, wincing as he tried to slip in on over his head. She was about to offer her assistance, but she knew Hiccup would have refused it. He had been the same way after losing his leg, while he was still trying to get used to a prosthetic. He was always determined to do things for himself, overcoming his own weaknesses. She figured it was probably a result of being ignored for so many years of his life. Hiccup had come to rely on himself to fix things, and no one else. Astrid admired that about him, even though she sometimes felt frustrated when he denied her help.

"You're amazing. Did you know that?" She told him as he pulled his tunic down over his head.

He gave her a politely confused look and replied, "What brought _that_ on?"

Astrid shrugged and Hiccup shook his head at how vague she was.

"You're a hard one to figure out, Astrid. Either you're punching me or giving me random compliments."

"I like to keep you on your toes," she replied. "All _five_ of them."

"_Nice._ Amputee jokes. They _never_ get old," Hiccup said sarcastically.

Astrid could not help but smile. She did not know why she felt compelled to tease him so much. Usually, when two people were in love, did they not shower each other with affection and words of affirmation? It was not like Astrid _never_ said anything sweet, but she usually could not resist punctuating it with a snarky comment or a punch to the arm. She had tried, a couple of times, to say something genuine lovey-dovey to Hiccup, but it had come out sounding too forced. She had immediately followed it up with some kind of joke at his expense to cover up the awkwardness. She had stopped trying to force sweet nothings after that. Hiccup seemed to understand her well enough without all of that girlish nonsense, anyway—or maybe he had just stopped_ trying_ to understand her. Either way suited Astrid just fine.

"Oh, come on. You _love_ my jokes," she teased, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"As much as I love a Scauldron with an attitude problem," Hiccup replied.

"But you love me?" Astrid asked; the way she said it was more of a statement than a question, really.

"Of _course _I do…and I have the battle scars to prove it."

Astrid frowned as she reached up to brush Hiccup's bangs aside, examining the light pink scar that decorated his temple. There was that stab of guilt again, and she knew she could never repay him for what he had done for her. In fact, all of Berk was indebted to Hiccup for everything he had done for his people over the years. Yet, he never asked for anything in return or strutted around like he was entitled. Hiccup simply did not _care_. He did what he had to do for Berk, no matter what the cost. Then he went about business as usual, like such great acts selflessness were normal. It was amazing what a beautiful soul he had—truly incorruptible.

"Hiccup…" Astrid began, but she did not know how to finish the thought.

She wanted to tell him that she loved him, too. It should have been easy. She had even said the words a couple of times before…but admittedly, it had either been offhandedly or when they had just got done screaming at each other. That afternoon on Dragon Island had been a very raw moment in which both of them had torn each other's defenses down. There was no more pretense of invulnerability in the heat of their argument. This was different. The way Hiccup was gazing at her, his green eyes so focused and intense, already made Astrid feel exposed. No one had ever looked at her the way he usually did, when they were alone.

"It's okay, Astrid," Hiccup said softly, "I know."

Astrid wondered exactly _what_ he thought he knew. Did he know she felt guilty about everything he had endured at the hands of her crazy ex-fiancé? Or did he know she had a great many things she wanted to say to him, but could not make herself vulnerable enough to say the words? How silly she was. Still so completely flustered around Hiccup, of all people, after everything they had gone through. Perhaps she was not as immune from such girlish sentiments after all. Astrid Hofferson, the fiercest Viking maiden Berk had to offer, was _insecure_. Thor, forbid!

"So you can read minds too, huh?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Just yours, I'm pretty sure," Hiccup replied.

"Oh, yeah? Then what am I thinking right now?"

Hiccup leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers, wrapping his arms around her. It was such a welcome surprise, since he rarely initiated anything without clear signals from her first. The last time she remembered him being so bold was that night on Dragon Island when they had their big breakthrough. She did not mind in the slightest, though. She surrendered to him instantly, parting her lips as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She fisted her hands in his tunic as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Well, damn. Maybe Hiccup _could_ read her mind?

When they parted for air, Hiccup grinned sheepishly and asked, "Was I even close?"

"Hm, you're on the right track," Astrid said, moving closer to him so that she was nearly in his lap. "But let me take it from here."

She cupped his face in her hands and crushed their lips together insistently. Hiccup stiffened in alarm, but he quickly relaxed into Astrid's rather forceful kiss. She nipped at his bottom lip and he complied, opening his mouth so she could dominate the kiss that time. The more desperate and needy she got, the calmer and gentler he became. It was one of the reason they worked so well. She was always the firey one in the relationship, taking control and charging into things, whereas Hiccup was the more even-tempered, cautious one. Unless it involved dragons, of course. Then he could be_ really_ stupid and reckless. When it came to Astrid however, he put thought into everything that he did, especially in regards to intimacy. Astrid's opinion was that Hiccup thought _too_ much, but she knew he believed she should _slow down_. Such was the nature of their entire relationship, each complimenting the other. Astrid brought the fire and Hiccup contained the flames. They were perfectly balanced in the way they were so opposite.

They broke apart only to take a quick breath before their lips collided again. Their tongues teased one another, both fighting for dominance but Hiccup was obviously letting her win; he was not putting up too much of a fight. She loved the way his lips felt, and it sent shivers down her spine whenever his tongue sensually brushed against hers. There was a fire growing deep inside her, one that threatened to rage out of control. She _wanted_ Hiccup. She _needed_ him in ways that kisses could no longer satisfy.

She abandoned his lips in favor of planting small kisses along his jaw. He tilted his head slightly to make it easier for her, but it was not enough. Astrid wanted him to reciprocate, to put his hands on her in all of the ways she knew he wanted touch her. It had to have been haunting him too, that night on Dragon Island…how close they had come, and how far they had been willing to go. That was before Hiccup had won the right to her hand. Now there was nothing stopping them. She wanted him to know that it was okay. That he did not need to ask for what he wanted from her—they wanted the same things.

"Hiccup," she whispered in his ear, feeling him shudder, "let's do something _different_ this time."

"What did you have in mind?" Hiccup asked softly, but he dropped his hands to her hips as if he already knew.

Astrid leaned back so they were looking at one another. She wanted so see his face and gauge his expression when she told him exactly what she wanted from him.

"I want to have sex with you, Hiccup," she said bluntly—it was just her way, to get right to the point. "No more waiting. No more skirting around the issue."

"Not exactly the most _romantic_ of propositions," he teased.

"I'm not the most romantic of Vikings," Astrid replied with a shrug.

"I've kind of picked up on that."

Astrid smirked and crawled completely into his bed, without invitation. This was Hiccup after all, she did not need it.

"Is that a _no_, then?" Astrid asked, laying down on her side, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I am much too terrified of you to tell you no," Hiccup replied, joining her.

Astrid laughed and pulled him closer. "I think that may have been the wisest thing you have ever said," she told him.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her, their bodies fitting together so nicely. They were kissing again slowly, sensually—much more Hiccup's speed than Astrid's. As much as she felt like she could lock lips with him all night, she had a much greater goal in mind, and the clothes they were wearing were yet another obstacle. Thankfully, visiting Hiccup that evening had been one of the rare occasions Astrid ventured out without her armor on. It was going to make things much easier.

She reached down and grasped the bottom hem of her top, pulling back from Hiccup long enough to take it off and discard it on the floor. His eyes widened and she shot him a very satisfied smirk. For all the fooling around they had done, Hiccup had never really seen her in any state of undress before. Astrid felt a bit empowered the way she could make his eyes darken with lust like that—and to think, she had not even taken off her breast binding yet…

Hiccup's hands trailed up her bare sides to her chest, gently caressing her through the fabric of her undergarments. It felt _so good _to finally feel his hands on her. She pressed her lips to his neck, practically _purring_ against his warm skin as he fondled her. She grazed her teeth along his collar bone before running her tongue over his bounding pulse. He responded with a soft moan and Astrid smiled to herself. She wanted to know what _other_ sounds he could make. She gave his neck an experimental love bite, a little bit harder than she had intended, but Hiccup just responded with the most delicious throaty love sound. _That._ Astrid was determined to make him do more of _that._

He stared at her, lightly rubbing the spot she had bitten. "You just…_bit_ me," he stated, bemused.

"I felt inspired," she replied, with a shrug. "Was it too weird?"

Hiccup thought for a moment, then answered, "I…I kind of…_liked _it."

Astrid grinned broadly. She had assumed as much.

"You could do it again," he said, sheepishly.

She wrapped her arms around him, tightly. She rolled them over so she was on top, straddling his waist. Hiccup quirked an eyebrow at her, but made no protest. She leaned down, biting down his neck again, drawing another strangled moan from his lips. His hands gripped her waist tightly, squeezing from the initial burst of pleasurable pain, before he relaxed underneath her again.

"When you told me you were coming over to change my bandages, this is not the position I had expected to wind up in," he told her, with a small laugh.

"But aren't you _used_ to being on the bottom of things?" Astrid teased.

"Ha-ha, _funny_," Hiccup said flatly. Then he reached up, ghosting his fingertips along her neck, and further downwards... He added, "I don't mind it so much, in this case."

Astrid had goosebumps, and yet she felt like she could spontaneously combust any second. It was a different kind of sensation, to shiver when she felt so hot. She was ablaze whenever Hiccup touched her bare skin. She needed more contact. They were still much too clothed.

She tugged at his tunic suggestively, feeling a little bit guilty, since he had struggled to put in on in the first place. Hiccup did not seem to mind, though. He sat up a little, doing his best to remove the garment himself, but Astrid would not watch him struggle in pain a second time. She helped him to pull it off, earning a slight look of disapproval, but she ignored it. He settled back against the pillow as she tossed the article of clothing aside.

She glanced down at him, taking in the sight of his shirtless form. She loved the way he looked, even though he did not measure up to the traditional Viking standards of attractiveness. He may have been thin, but he was not scrawny—not like he used to be. He had _muscles_ now. Albeit, they were leaner muscles than what one typically saw around Berk, but they only seemed to compliment Hiccup's frame. At any rate, he was no longer a boy—that much was clear to her.

Astrid slid her hands up and down his torso, feeling his heart hammering underneath his ribcage in excitement. She also appreciated the subtle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. She glanced up at his face and their eyes met. He was watching her curiously as she explored his body and Astrid noticed there was a searching look in his eyes.

She leaned down and kissed his lips, running her fingers through his shaggy auburn hair.

"Not bad, for a walking toothpick," she whispered playfully in his ear.

"Thanks for the _compliment_," Hiccup replied, sardonically.

Astrid grinned and reached behind her back to unfasten her breast binding. The undergarment soon joined the other clothing on the floor. She straightened up atop Hiccup and gazed down at him, unabashedly topless. He stared back up at her, almost reverently, as if he had never seen anything so perfect in his entire life. Astrid felt her cheeks growing hot—she was not used to being looked at in that way. It was almost _too_ intimate.

She did not have too long to be concerned about it, though. Hiccup's hands were on her again, in a way that just made her want _more…_of what, exactly? She did not know. His caresses felt amazing, and yet Astrid was not completely satisfied.

"Hiccup…" she said, almost pleading.

She would not _beg_, though. That just was not how she did things. She was not even sure what she wanted him to do, but she did know that she wanted to move things along. Kissing, and even fondling, just seemed a little _too_ innocent for the current situation.

Hiccup sat up a little, propping himself with his good arm. His other hand came to rest between her shoulder blades, gently pulling her forward. There was only a slight moment's hesitation, where he seemed to reconsider his decision. Then he lowered his head to her chest and his _mouth _was on her. Astrid felt like her heart might explode out of her chest. Her fingers entangled themselves in his hair, pulling a little as she arched her back towards him. Yes. That was much better. Truly, Hiccup was a genius in _all_ things. He was so good. Did he even know? Did he have any clue how much he was driving her crazy?

Astrid ground her hips against his, and Hiccup made another one of his beautiful, throaty moans. She glanced down at his lap and was pleased to see the obvious effect she was having on him. It was certainly empowering, she thought, to have that effect on a man. Astrid thought it must feel pretty uncomfortable, to be so confined, though Hiccup had not yet complained. She started to undo his pants when he grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. Surely he still wanted her, right? Things had been going so _well_.

"Nothing. I just…are you sure you want this?" he asked, sounding very serious.

Astrid smiled. Oh, Hiccup. Ever so considerate. Ever so _un_traditional…well, for a Viking, anyway.

"I thought I made it pretty clear that I do," she replied, in her best seductive voice.

Hiccup still hesitated, and she frowned. There he was, containing the flames again.

"There's no going back from this," he said—when had he become so _melodramatic_?

"Hiccup…this has been a long time coming," she said, firmly. "Besides, I thought you couldn't tell me no?"

"I'm not. I'm giving _you_ the opportunity to say it."

Thor, bless him. He was ever the gentleman, even in the current circumstance.

"Well, I'm not going to say it," Astrid replied. "So, what are you going to do now?"

He released her wrist and laid back. "I guess I'll just let you have your way with me, then," he teased.

She laughed and went back to taking off the rest of his clothes, and he made no more argument on the subject. She pulled everything down together, pants and underwear, in one fluid motion. The one thing she had not considered was that the clothes would not come off without first removing his prosthetic. It was a little comical to see Hiccup lying there, completely naked except for the garments snagged around his metal leg. His exasperated sigh only made it that much more amusing.

"Sorry!" Astrid giggled as he sat up to help her. "I wasn't really expecting that."

"It's okay," he replied, unlatching and removing the prosthetic. "It took me a few days to get used to it, too."

She pulled his pants and underwear the rest of the way off, then she watched with interest as he deftly reattached his metal appendage.

"I hope it doesn't bother you," he muttered, avoiding her gaze.

Astrid thought he was being silly. Why would it bother her? It never had before, and she was not about to start being repulsed by it now. Missing limbs were not a new concept on Berk, and she considered Hiccup's prosthetic to be as much a part of him as his hair or his eyes. It was as if he just had another physical trait that made him unique—nothing more, nothing less.

Her eyes raked hungrily over his _entire_ body. She had heard other women, Ruffnut especially, swap stories and share in explicit detail the contours of their lovers' bodies. Well, Astrid certainly had no prior experience to compare Hiccup to, but she definitely liked what she saw. The gods were not as cruel to him as he liked to claim they were. He still looked uncomfortable though, as Astrid scrutinized every inch of his nakedness. He seemed every bit as shy and awkward as the boy she had first fallen in love with four years ago. It was kind of endearing.

"Well, Hiccup. I have to admit, you keep on surprising me in all the best possible ways," she finally said, breaking the heavy silence.

Puzzled, he opened his mouth to say something, but Astrid threw herself against him, kissing him deeply before he had the chance. She felt him wrap his arms around her and she reveled in the feeling of their bare skin pressing together. Whatever he was going to say was now forgotten.

00000

Astrid considered herself very lucky. She had heard so many _horror_ stories—tales of awkward and just plain awful first times. She did not know exactly what she had been expecting things to be like with Hiccup, but they were certainly the opposite of everything everyone else had ever told her. He had been so patient, so willing to make sure her needs were taken care of before pursuing his own. It had not been painful, or uncomfortable—at least, not to the extent to which Ruffnut had so often exaggerated. It had not been clumsy, weird, or unsatisfying. In fact, Astrid could only describe the experience as nothing short of _perfect_.

She wrapped herself tighter around Hiccup, arms around his neck, legs around his waist. It was all just so _erotic_, the way he moved over her. She could feel his muscles contract and relax under his sweat-slicked skin. His breath tickled the fine hairs on her neck and it sent shivers down her spine the way he was panting in her ear. She enjoyed the sensations, even though she was completely _spent_. He had already taken such good care of her, and now it was his turn. She felt him stiffen, with a muffled moan that sounded remarkably like her name, then he went over the edge. Astrid held him tight as the spasms coursed through him.

Hiccup sagged against her for a moment until he regained enough composure to pull out and collapse beside her. Astrid turned and studied him as he lay there, gazing up at the ceiling, eyes glazed over and unfocused. She curled up against his left side and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat as it gradually slowed itself back to a normal rate. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. Several minutes passed that way. It was as if nothing else existed besides the two of them and that cozy room.

"Hiccup?" she whispered, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"That was…incredible."

"Mhmm."

"We should have done that ages ago."

"Mmn."

Another moment of comfortable silence passed between them. Astrid was idly tracing patterns on his stomach with her fingertips. She heard him yawn and smiled to herself. That was another thing other girls had been sure to tell her—how quickly men fell asleep after the deed was complete. She could not really blame him, though. After what they had just done, she was feeling pretty exhausted herself.

She raised her head and saw this his eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted as if he had already nodded off. He looked so peaceful and she felt a rush of affection for him. She had always had such a hard time being overly emotional and mushy, and knew she took for granted the fact that Hiccup knew how she felt about him. Love was just such a powerful word, and Astrid was hesitant to throw it around, fearing it would lose its weight if she did. Whenever she said it, the moment had to be right. All walls had to be completely down. They both needed to be equally vulnerable. In those intimate moments, Astrid could allow herself to be sentimental without feeling uncomfortable or exposed.

That moment seemed like a perfect time as any.

She kissed his lips tenderly, and his eyes fluttered open, a small tried smile gracing his features.

"I love you, Hiccup," she said softly.

"I love you too, Astrid," he replied, kissing her forehead.

"You…know how much I care about you, right?"

Hiccup tucked some of her loose hair back behind her ear and simply said, "Of course."

She lowered her head back to his chest, basking in their afterglow. In that moment, everything was right with the world.

000000

Astrid awoke with a painful crick in her neck. She realized she had passed out with her head on Hiccup's chest all night. She sat up, rubbing the stiff muscles, blinking groggily in the bright morning sunlight that poured in through the bedroom window. She thought it was a little strange, because she was pretty certain the window had been closed during the night. Hiccup enjoyed his privacy when they were alone together, even if she had just stopped by to change his bandages.

Her eyes scanned the room and she nearly had a heart attack when she saw a large, black dragon, curled up on his stone slab, staring at her curiously. He had not been in the room during their lovemaking, but he had apparently returned through Hiccup's rather large bedroom window at some point.

"Toothless!" she exclaimed, scrambling to cover up her naked torso with the blankets.

She knew she was being silly—he was only a dragon, after all. It was not like human breasts fascinated him or anything. She just could not help but feel that Toothless was being a little intrusive, watching the two of them sleep in post coital bliss.

Hiccup stirred beside her, opening his eyes at the sound of Astrid's voice. He glanced up at her, noticing the flustered look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up to stretch.

"Your dragon is checking me out," she replied, flatly.

"Oh. Well, he has great taste—_ow!_"

Astrid punched him lightly in his good shoulder.

"I would worry less what Toothless thinks and more what your parents might say about you spending the night over here," Hiccup said, with a shrug.

Astrid gasped, clapping her hand to her forehead. That thought had not even occurred to her.

"I'm such an _idiot_!" she cried, scrambling out of bed to gather her discarded clothing. "They're going to kill me!"

It may have been no secret to the small village of Berk that Hiccup and Astrid were together, but there were just some details neither of their parents needed to know. It was not that her parents were unhappy that she was with Hiccup, but staying out late and having sex did not sit well with _most_ parents.

She hastily pulled her clothes back on and bolted for the door, throwing it open.

"Thanks for the great night. I guess I'll see you later, then?" Hiccup asked, amused.

Astrid turned back to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"How could I stay away?" she asked, walking towards the door again.

"I don't know. Sometimes I worry I may be a little too much Viking for you to handle," Hiccup teased.

Astrid departed the room with a loud "HA!" and shut the door behind her. She quickly descended the stairs, smiling—which faded instantly as she found herself face-to-face with Stoick the Vast. He glanced up at her, raising his bushy eyebrows.

"Oh, it's you, Astrid. I didn't know you were still here…" he said. There was something in his voice that made Astrid uncomfortable—like he could see right through her.

"Yeah, you know…It was kind of late by the time I finished wrapping up his shoulder…"

"Uh-huh."

It was a very weak, open-ended excuse, but she did not know what else to say. She was pretty sure Stoick was grinning under that large red beard of his. She had the sneaking suspicion he knew _exactly_ what had transpired during the night. Apparently, he was not one of _those_ parents—the ones that got angry at the thought of their child having premarital _relations_. Then again, Hiccup was a young man. Supposedly, standards were different.

"Um, well…I should probably be getting home now," she said awkwardly, shuffling towards the exit.

"Yes. That would probably be best," Stoick agreed, still looking far more amused than Astrid felt he had any right to be.

She almost ran out of the Haddock household, feeling her face burn with embarrassment. Of the top ten most uncomfortable conversations in her life, that had to have been in the top five. She only hoped she could come up with a more solid, believable excuse by the time she returned home to face her parents.

"Astrid!" she heard a voice call.

She whipped around to see Hiccup leaning out of his bedroom window, a smirk on his face.

"What?" she asked impatiently, hands on her hips.

"I think you forgot something," he said, holding up her underwear.

She gasped, rubbing her hands over her rear to determine that she had, indeed, forgotten that particular article of clothing.

"Hiccup!" she hissed, quickly glancing around to make sure no one else was watching. "Just toss it down to me!"

"Nah. I think I'm going to hold it hostage—just so you're sure to come back for them."

"I am going to _murder_ you, Haddock!"

"Well, that's not very _nice_."

She gazed up at him, blue eyes blazing, but he just stared back at her, unrelenting. Astrid sighed, defeated. To get them back she would have to cross paths with Stoick again—something she was not prepared to do at the moment.

"I'll come back tonight, okay? _If_ my parents allow me back out without a chaperone," she said, flatly.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Astrid tried her best to look annoyed, but one simple fact undermined her efforts. She would never admit it to him, because she did not want to give him the satisfaction, lest it go to his head. But, the simple truth of the matter was, she would suffer through any number of awkward mornings if it meant she got to spend her nights alone with Hiccup.

00000

**IMPORTANT Author's Note/EDIT: **So, you're probably wondering where is the explicit detail? Where is the actual _sex_? What was the _deal_ with that sudden and unexpected "fade to black?" And WHY is everything that I did include so frustratingly vague and unsatisfying? Well, I had to do it. The original, unedited, explicit version was posted for a few short hours before it was discovered by the Eliminator forum. I'm not trying to get banned from this site, y'all. I went ahead and edited/watered this fic down so it could maintain the M-rating and stay. I ultimately cut out around 3,000 words of more explicit sexual content, but then again, that's not really my entire purpose for writing this fic. I'm not too happy about the whole thing either, but dem's da rules. It was all handled very respectfully though, so I have no hard feelings towards the mods or whatever. Hope you could still find some enjoyment in this fic, regardless. :,(


End file.
